


Tiny Dancer

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [15]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Grantaire, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, baby ballet is adorable, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Like the good boyfriend he is, Enjolras comes to Watch Week. It's much more amusing when he isn't watching the dancers.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 17: Dance





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> More dancer!Grantaire! Why? Because I love him, that's why.

“Hello, everybody!” Grantaire said, all smiles as he looked at the adults and children lining the back of the room. “It’s Watch Week, so thanks for coming around to support your tiny dancer.” A little girl in a pink leotard and ballet skirt stomped her foot. “Or your big dancer,” he amended.

 

As always, they did a small routine for their parents. Enjolras almost knew it by heart, having attended so many Watch Weeks that he felt he could jump in and do it with them. Grantaire started with a little exercise in the middle of the floor, all of the parents taking pictures of their children doing tendus and pliés with varying degrees of success. Then they moved on to going across the floor. This group was slightly older than the last one Enjolras had seen, and they did chaînés, or as he liked to call the first attempts, teacups on steroids. Only two girls fell over, a definite improvement from the last time he’d watched the class.

 

“Good!” Grantaire exclaimed, still grinning. “Okay, there’s one last thing to show. Can you guys remind me what it is? I seem to have forgotten!” He put his hand to his forehead in feigned shock, but the children didn’t seem to notice.

 

“The dance!” a particularly brave one said, and the whole group nodded, echoing “The dance! The dance!”

 

“Oh, that’s right!” Grantaire said. “Silly me! Get in your spots, please!” He bent down to mess with the CD player – a motion which Enjolras absolutely did _not_ use to look at his butt, _no sir_ – then clapped his hands. “Everybody ready?” Cue nodding. “Would you like me to do it with you?” A pause, then more nodding. “Okay,” he said, laughing along with the parents. “Let’s go!”

 

Enjolras covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter as Beauty and the Beast played over the speakers. Grantaire glanced in his direction, grinning with his tongue between his teeth, then began to dance.

 

It wasn’t really dancing for him, more of a warm-up based on what Enjolras had seen his boyfriend do in the past. He’d watched the man defy all known laws of gravity and physics, pouring his heart and soul into his movements. This combination of toe pointing and spinning around was adorable, and frankly rather hilarious to see such a huge man doing, but it was a start for the little ones.

 

“Bourée!” Grantaire said, putting his arms up above his head and doing tiny steps in a circle. The children did their best to copy him, but their relatively straight lines turned into a jumble as they spun. A particularly young girl at the one end continued spinning slowly as the rest of the class moved on, ignoring the hissing and pointing of what must have been her mother.

 

Grantaire continued to call out the moves, and the dance culminated in what was probably supposed to be a circle with them all holding hands and galloping around. When they finished, the parents clapped (far more than they really should have, Enjolras thought as he clapped along) as he shut off the music.

 

“That’s all we have right now,” he explained. “There’s a little more still to add on. Just a few housekeeping notes before I let you go!” As he listed up upcoming holidays and events at the studio, Enjolras let himself just…look at him.

 

He had on long, tight pants – bless whoever had created _those_ – and a studio t-shirt that fit a little too oddly to be totally comfortable. Curls sprung out wildly around a glowing face as he talked, standing unconsciously in a perfect first position. Every so often he would glance over at Enjolras, green eyes sparkling, but it wasn’t long before he waved the parents off, distributed stickers to the children, and redirected his full attention to the blond man in the corner.

 

“Hello, handsome,” he said. “Would you like a sticker?”

 

“I would love a sticker, thank you,” Enjolras said.

 

“Any preferences? I have bunnies, stars, hearts, leprechauns, and kittens.”

 

“Quite a range,” he remarked. “A heart, please.”

 

Grantaire smiled and carefully peeled off one of the largest ones. “These are too big for most of the kids,” he joked, “it would cover them from head to toe!” He took Enjolras’ hand and placed the sticker on the back of it, then kissed the sticker slowly. “However, it fits you perfectly.”

 

“You are such a romantic,” Enjolras said fondly.

 

“With a capital R,” Grantaire said, giving a cheesy smile. The pair laughed slightly at the overused joke. “I should go change.”

 

“I mean, you don’t _have_ to,” Enjolras blurted. His boyfriend’s smile turned into a grin as he tried to cover his tracks. “You can if you want to, we’re just not going anywhere, well, other than home-”

 

“You just like looking at my ass,” he said.

 

“I do really like looking at your ass.”

 

Grantaire let out a ringing laugh. “I’ll just change my shirt, then,” he said. “What’s for dinner?”

 

“I was thinking pasta?” Enjolras said as they headed to the back office. “I picked up some garlic bread, we could have that, too.”

 

“Oooo, I like the sound of that,” Grantaire groaned appreciatively. “You’re a super awesome boyfriend. The number one boyfriend. The bestest-”

 

“You can stop whenever-”

 

“-most handsomest, most patientest-”

 

“That isn’t even a _word-”_

 

“-most amazingest-”

 

_“Grantaire!”_

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has taught baby ballet and baby Irish, I can assure you that this was taken from experience. There's always that one wee one who just keeps spinning. 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr!


End file.
